finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahamut
.]] Bahamut , sometimes known by his epithet "The Dragon King," is one of the most prominent summons in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Bahamut has appeared in several installments, as well as his own game, Bahamut Lagoon. He also appeared as an enemy in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars with the name of Bahamutt, in addition to being the namesake for the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]] in Final Fantasy XII. In the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, there are several species of Bahamut. A Bahamut-like summon called Gun Dragon appears in Final Fantasy: Unlimited. His signature attack, Megaflare, sometimes translated as Sun Flare, is a great breath of energy concentrated into a beam and fired to opposition, which deals non-elemental magic damage that ignores defense and evasion. There are, however, other variations to Megaflare corresponding to different appearances of Bahamut, including Tera Flare, Giga Flare and Exa Flare to name but a few. Bahamut is typically considered the strongest among storyline summons and more often than not, the player must prove his/her worth by winning a battle against Bahamut himself, or, rarely, another storyline boss. Appearances Final Fantasy Bahamut cannot be summoned, as there are no Summoners, but plays a minor role in the original game, promoting the player's characters into a newer, more powerful upgrade, after they have acquired a Rat's Tail from the Citadel of Trials. The new classes are not only stronger, but all except the Master can learn additional magic. Most, if not all, will be able to equip more types of equipment. Bahamut can be found underneath the Cardia Islands. The class upgrades are: * Warrior to Knight * Black Mage to Black Wizard * Thief to Ninja * Red Mage to Red Wizard * White Mage to White Wizard * Monk to Master Final Fantasy III The Warriors of Light travel to Canaan where they find a girl waiting for her love, Desch, to return. The heroes find him on Dragon's Peak. When reaching the top, they enter into battle with Bahamut. This first battle cannot be won and the heroes must flee. Later in the game, after obtaining the Invincible, the heroes may visit Bahamut's Lair to battle him. When defeated, the heroes are rewarded with the Level 8 Summon Magic spell Bahamur in order to summon him. This is the first time Bahamut can be used as a summon and the first time he is a boss in a Final Fantasy game. * White summoning: Aura: casts Haste on the party. * Black summoning: Rend: Instant KO to one enemy if successful. * High summoning: Mega Flare: deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. FF3 Bahamut.gif|Bahamut's overworld sprite (NES). FFIII - BahamutWhite.gif|Bahamut sprite for Aura (NES). FFIII - BahamutBlack.gif|Bahamut sprite for Rend (NES). FFIII - BahamutSummon.gif|Bahamut sprite for Mega Flare (NES). Final Fantasy IV Bahamut is the "God of Eidolons", and lives on the Red Moon in the Lair of the Father awaiting Rydia and the party to come and challenge him so Rydia would be able to summon him if they succeed. To be given this challenge, Rydia must already be in possession of the Leviathan and Asura summons. Bahamut has two guards who take the form of children, and he has admitted Rydia was the first he ever accepted. It has a casting time of 3, cost 60 MP (99 MP in the 3D version). In the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduced to 2. Lunar Bahamut challenges Kain Highwind during his trial in the Lunar Ruins in Final Fantasy IV Advance. Also, Dark Bahamut is an optional boss in the Lunar Subterrane. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Bahamut returns as a Summon spell for Rydia. It deals massive non-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 60 MP. He is only available during the final battle. Bahamut is the last Eidolon summoned by Rydia? after the first four Eidolons are defeated. She tries to finish off the party with Bahamut, but the real Rydia appears and summons the Mist Dragon to knock some sense into Bahamut who dismisses himself from battle. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Mysterious Girl, one of the antagonists, summons Bahamut to fight Cecil, defeating him and allowing her to seize control of Baron Castle. Bahamut is fought in the final chapter alongside the Mysterious Girl, and is the last boss before the Creator. If Rydia has recovered Leviathan and Asura as summons, Bahamut will turn on the Mysterious Girl and destroy her before returning to Rydia, but if not, Bahamut must be slain and will not be available to summon. FFIV Bahamut Field Sprite.png|The field sprite of Bahamut in Final Fantasy IV. Bahamut-ffiv-snes.png|Bahamut sprite from Final Fantasy IV. Bahamut-ffiv-gba.png|Bahamut sprite from Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Bahamut FFIV DS Art.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Bahamut for Final Fantasy IV (DS). Bahamut human form ffiv ios.PNG|Bahamut's human form (DS/iOS). Bahamut ffivds.jpg|Summoning Bahamut in Final Fantasy IV (DS). FF4PSP Summon Bahamut.png|Summoning Bahamut in The Complete Collection. Megaflare summon ffiv ios.PNG|Summoning Bahamut in Final Fantasy IV (iOS). Bahamut NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of Bahamut (DS/iOS). DepthsBahamut.PNG|Maenad summons Bahamut against the party. FF4PSP Bahamut 2.png|Bahamut sprite from Final Fantasy IV (PSP). TAY PSP Bahamut.png|Bahamut in The After Years (PSP). Final Fantasy V Bahamut is released in the Merged World, after the Tablet from the Pyramid of Moore is obtained. He moves to the North Mountain. The party must climb the mountain and fight him at the top. He is a level 5 Summon which deals non-elemental damage to all enemies and is obtained after the fight. Bahamut takes 66 MP to summon. FFV Bahamut Field Sprite iOS.png|Field sprite (iOS). FFV Bahamut.png|SNES. Bahamut Battle FFV.jpg|Bahamut in battle. Final Fantasy VI Bahamut is an esper acquired after defeating Deathgaze on the Falcon. Mega Flare (Sun Flare in the SNES version) deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 86, is unblockable, and ignores defense. It costs 86 MP to cast. It teaches Flare at a rate of x2. Bahamut's Level Up bonus increases the wearer's level up HP gain by 50%. Bahamut can also be summoned using Setzer's Slot ability by aligning three dragon symbols. Final Fantasy VII :See the Summon sequence here. There are several species of Bahamut, which Professor Hojo refers to as "Bahamut strains". The Bahamut strains that appear are Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO. Summoning Bahamut, Neo Bahamut or Bahamut ZERO against Emerald Weapon has an effect on its AI, making it less likely to use Aire Tam Storm. All of the Bahamut attacks—Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO—ignore the target's Magic Defense when calculating damage. The Bahamut Summon Materia is found in the Temple of the Ancients after defeating the Red Dragon. It costs 100 MP to summon and unleashes a magical piercing attack, Mega Flare. Bahamut's spell power is equal to 4.0625x the base magic damage. Bahamut is one of the summons available in the "Mt. Corel" PC version demo. Obtaining Bahamut in the PlayStation 4 version earns the Waiting in the Wings trophy. Bahamut FFVII Art.jpg|Artwork. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children A form of Bahamut known as Bahamut SIN appears, summoned by Kadaj, the antagonist and is fought by the party. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Bahamut can be summoned in battle using the Bahamut Materia, and deals heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies. Additionally, Bahamut Zero also appears. Bahamut-bcffvii.png|Bahamut. FFVIIBC_Bahamut_Zero.jpg|Bahamut Zero. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- :See the summon sequences here. Two versions of Bahamut appear, each as a boss. The original version of Bahamut from Final Fantasy VII uses the original Megaflare, while the stronger Bahamut Fury also appears, using a new attack called Exaflare. The power of Megaflare is as follows: Final Fantasy VII G-Bike VIIGB Megaflare 1.png|Startup of Megaflare. VIIGB Megaflare 2.png|Megaflare. Final Fantasy VIII .]] Bahamut is a Guardian Force acquired after defeating him in the Deep Sea Research Center. Bahamut's attack, Mega Flare, is a non-elemental attack that damages all enemies and ignores the targets' Spirit stat. A late-game GF, he doesn't learn any junction abilities naturally, and is the first GF to learn Stat+60% support abilities. It is the first GF in the roster to learn an ability that has the junctioner gain HP by walking on the field, and the only GF to learn Auto-Protect naturally. Its unique abilities include the ability to get rare drops from enemies more frequently (although the way item drop mechanics work in Final Fantasy VIII the ability can be detrimental), and the ability to create magic spells of the highest tier in the game. GF compatibility is usually reduced by using "opposing" magic to the GF's element and other summons, but Bahamut doesn't have an opposite GF or magic; his compatibility value only drops by a small amount if the junctioner summons another GF or uses other GF compatibility items than Bahamut's. Uniquely, Bahamut's compatibility item, Shaman Stone, is a very rare item and thus best used for refining rather than for boosting his compatibility. Bahamut's Triple Triad card drops from his boss form. Final Fantasy IX :See the Summon sequence here. Bahamut is an eidolon and one of Dagger's original eidolons. He is extracted by Zorn and Thorn for Queen Brahne's use, who summons Bahamut at the Iifa Tree against Kuja where he uses the Invincible to enslave it and kill the queen with its Mega Flare. Kuja controls Bahamut and summons it to attack Alexandria, but Dagger and Eiko defeat it by summoning Alexander. After obtaining the Hilda Garde III, Beatrix gives the Garnet to Zidane, which Dagger can use to learn Bahamut as a summon ability for 80 AP. Bahamut's summon attack is Mega Flare. Its spell power is equal to 88 plus the total number of Garnets in the party's inventory. Mega Flare inflicts massive non-elemental damage to all enemies. Before Dagger loses her eidolons it costs 224 MP to summon, but after she re-acquires it, Bahamut costs 56 MP to summon. Tetra Master Bahamut FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept artwork. Bahamut FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork. BahamutAttackingAlexandria.jpg|Bahamut attacking Alexandria. Final Fantasy X Bahamut is an aeon, and plays a major role in the story. He sleeps in Bevelle Temple where summoners can obtain him on their pilgrimage. His special attack is Impulse, a non-elemental attack which causes moderate damage to all enemies, and his Overdrive is Mega Flare. Bahamut breaks the damage limit automatically. Final Fantasy X-2 Bahamut is fought several times as a boss, and plays a minor role in the story, as his fayth speaks to Yuna. Final Fantasy XI Bahamut is present as a plot-based Avatar. He is a prominent figure in the Chains of Promathia storyline, and is unavailable to players as a summon. Bahamut first makes an appearance in the opening cutscene of Chains of Promathia. After Emptiness disrupts the crystal line, he appears to issue a warning unto the people of Vana'diel that the Keeper of the Apocalypse's arrival is near. As the Wyrmking, he commands his minions to "let the blood of the gods spill forth on the soil of their creation". Later, having been sent to Cape Riverne to investigate the sudden uplifting of the area, the player, along with Prishe and Ulmia, arrive at the Monarch Linn and encounter Nag'molada chanting the Memoria de la Stôna. Bahamut appears, identifies Nag'molada as a Kuluu, and discusses with him the oncoming flood of Emptiness, believed to be unleashed by man. After a short battle against guards, Prishe interrupts their conversation. Not long after, Selh'teus appears, urging that Bahamut's predictions of the end of mankind are mistaken. Bahamut exits. Much later, the player, along with Ulmia and Tenzen, return to the Monarch Linn in order to learn the truth of the recent happenings from Bahamut. Bahamut scoffs at their determination, mocking their "incompleteness" as the dream-keeper Diabolos had, and directs the wyrm Ouryu to attack the party. The group forces Ouryu to retreat, however Bahamut still refuses to heed the party's request. He reveals that, long before, he had made a pact with a young boy should the day when the Keeper of the Apocalypse would return. Acknowledging that the time has come, he commands his army of wyrms to gather in preparation for the coming salvation of the land, and leaves the group with a grim message; "Children of the dawn, your end is near!" A storyline mission available after finishing the first two expansions features Bahamut as a boss. Those who complete this mission can take part in an optional battle with Bahamut that formerly ranked among the most difficult prior to the level cap increase from 75, not in the least because he summons most of the game's other wyrms to help him. Ever since a recent update in which Bahamut gradually builds up resistance to certain types of magic, the number of groups that have defeated his second form have dwindled significantly. Bahamut is also the name of a server. Bahamut FFXI Close-up.png|A close up view of Bahamut. FF11-BahamutConceptArt.JPG|Bahamut's concept artwork. Bahamut_vs_Airships.jpg|Bahamut attacking the airships of Jenuo. Bahamut_fight.jpg|Players fighting Bahamut. Final Fantasy XII Though not a summon, Bahamut is referenced in one of the airships in the game, the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]], which serves as the final dungeon. The final boss, The Undying, however, takes on an appearance similar to Bahamut, and is even able to use Bahamut's signature attacks, Megaflare and Teraflare, as well as an attack called Gigaflare Sword. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Bahamut, again, appears as a plot device. Judge of Wings summons him to destroy part of the Muruc Cashuac Skysea. Bahamut later appears as a boss and an actual summon. He is a rank 3 Non-Elemental Flying summon. His regular attack is Bahamut Claw, while his special attack, Mega Flare, causes massive non-elemental damage to all targets in range, and inflicts Disable. Bahamut can be fought again at the Keep of Forgotten Time in order to be unlocked. Final Fantasy XIII :See the Gestalt Mode And Summoning sequence here. In the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy, Bahamut is one of Etro's Eidolons who appear before l'Cie to save them from their despair. In the events of Final Fantasy XIII, after testing her will to keep living at the Fifth Ark, Bahamut becomes Oerba Yun Fang's personal Eidolon and aids her during the group's time on Gran Pulse and later at Cocoon. Summoned from Fang's crystal shard, Bahamut's summon intro is similar to its Final Fantasy X summoning intro as he dives through a series of magic emblems from the sky. His regular attack in normal form resembles a less powerful version of Mega Flare. Bahamut utilizes powerful non-elemental attacks, making him the Eidolon with the highest damage-dealing potential. Fang's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, defending against attacks and inflicting status ailments upon enemies. As Bahamut's SP is rather low compared to other Eidolons', it may be a good idea for Fang to assume the role of Sentinel to increase the summoning time as well as to boost Bahamut's Gestalt Gauge whenever Fang is attacked while blocking. The more Gestalt Gauge the player can build before going into Gestalt Mode, the more attacks they can get while in Gestalt, and the more powerful Mega Flare will be. Bahamut's Gestalt Mode sees him transform into a flying mechanical wyvern, which Fang can ride. His attacks involve quick dives, lasers and explosions, culminating in his finisher, the Mega Flare. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The antagonist, Caius Ballad, can transform into a dark incarnation of the Eidolon called Chaos Bahamut (Bahamut Chaos in the original Japanese version), and later into a more dragon-like version called Jet Bahamut. In the latter form, Caius gains the ability to summon Amber and Garnet Bahamuts as his support. A promotional poster shows Caius atop Chaos Bahamut in Gestalt Mode. The white version of Bahamut also appears, summoned by Lightning to save Noel and escape Caius's attacks while she and Noel ride atop him. Bahamut Gestalt Mode Artwork FFXIII-2.jpg|Artwork. Chaos_Bahamut_facing.jpg|Chaos Bahamut fighting Lightning. Bahamuts.PNG|Garnet Bahamut, Jet Bahamut, and Amber Bahamut. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII While not being able to use Incarnate Summoning to transform into Chaos Bahamut, Caius can call it to his aid. When Lightning calls for aid in her final battle the Eidolons, including Bahamut, answer her call. Afterward Bahamut and the other Eidolons fade away while the souls depart for the new world. Final Fantasy XIV In Final Fantasy XIV Legacy, Bahamut was a Primal created in the image of the fallen progenitor dragons of Meracydia, the great wyrm Bahamut, one of the First Brood. Like Sephirot and Sophia, he was summoned to defend against the Allagan Empire invasion of Meracydia during the Third Astral Era. But Bahamut was defeated by the Allagan weapon Omega and was later incarcerated inside Dalamud, an artificial satellite orbiting Hydaelyn, for the purpose of harnessing the solar energy needed for Emperor Xande to forge his covenant with the Cloud of Darkness. This only resulted in causing the end of the Allagan Empire with a great earthquake and ushering of the Fourth Umbral Era. The truth of Dalmud's nature was forgotten with many believing it to be a natural secondary moon, "Menphina's Loyal Hound." However, the knowledge of the moon being passed down his family for generations, the Garlean Empire's Nael Van Darnus fanatically schemes to bring down Dalamud on Eorzea via Project Meteor to wipe out the realm's Primals and inhabitants. Though Nael seemingly died to fulfill that desire, Dalamud continued its descent with Bahamut finally breaking free by the time the Battle of Carteneau occurs. Freed and enraged after eons of duress, Bahamut begins the Seventh Umbral Era by unleashing his wrath upon the realm. With the Circle of Knowing aiding him in praying for assistance from Eorzea's deities, the Twelve, Louisoix attempts to recapture Bahamut in a new, Dalamud-like structure. However, Bahamut negates the nearly complete seal through sheer power and uses a Teraflare on his potential jailer that would terraform the land. By the events of A Realm Reborn, Bahamut disappeared without a trace in the aftermath of the chaos. It was only after the defeat of Gaius Van Baelsar and the declaration of the Seventh Astral Era, that the Adventurer is directed to the Binding Coil of Bahamut where it is revealed that the Elder Primal's body was heavily damaged by Louisoix after his transition into Phoenix. Furthermore, the captive dragons of Meracydia within the Coil revealed to subjected to unending agony to maintain the Elder Primal's physical form, Bahamut is slowly regenerating before he can resume his attack on humanity. An incarnation dubbed Bahamut Prime is fought in the Final Coil of Bahamut within the crystal of Bahamut himself before the Elder Primal is finally allowed to rest in peace. In the Heavensward expansion, it is revealed that the Primal version of Bahamut was created by Tiamat under great distress when the Ascians approached her with means to summon him. She agreed to do so to get revenge against the Allagans. However, she learned that the creature she summoned was not her brother and Midgardsormr's son and remains captive in Azys Lla as penance for her folly. The Final Fantasy XIII trilogy incarnation of Bahamut appeared in the Lightning Strikes event as Aspect of Chaos. Wind-up Bahamut is a minion the player can acquire. Final Fantasy XV Bahamut is the most powerful Astral god in the world of Eos. He is a man in dark draconian armor whose wings are made of swords. Bahamut is said to have picked the first Oracle from the land of Tenebrae, giving them their traditional trident and the powers that are passed through their bloodline. Likewise, Bahamut is said to have given the Crystal to the king of Lucis, and thus would be the originator of the magical powers the lineage of Lucian kings wields. He is depicted as doing this on the cover of the Cosmogony book. Unlike the other Astrals, Bahamut can only be summoned during a specific scripted boss encounter. When summoned, he uses Ultima Sword, an attack that causes several massive blades to rain down on the enemy. Justice Monsters Five Bahamut is an obtainable SR monster. He is a Light-elemental monster whose type is Climb, class is Dragon and his specialty is Balance. His hero tech is Mega Flare which fires a powerful beam smiting all enemies. His leader bonus is Starshine which increases light damage dealt by 100%. His auto-effect is Dark Damage -20% which reduces dark damage taken by 20%. Final Fantasy Tactics Bahamut appears as a powerful summon learned for the Summoner by using 1200 JP. It costs 60 MP, has a speed of 10, and has an area of effect of 4 vertical 3. Bahamut has a 20% chance of randomly being learned in battle by a Summoner who has not yet learned it and is not KO'd by it, or absorbs at least 1 HP worth of damage. Nullifying the damage does not count. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 The Bahamuts are dragon-type Eidolons utilized by Rubrum during their battle with Milites. There are various types, mass-produced versions of the basic Bahamut model being used throughout the game. During Milites's invasion of Rubrum's capital, a Bahamut is brutally shot down with members of Peristylium healing it later on. Later, another Bahamut covers the mission's Class Zero members as they charge at the Militian soldiers to buy Caetuna time to summon Alexander. He is obtained in game by completing the mission Operation Vulturnus in the 2nd playthrough of the 5th Chapter. His abilities include an aerial charge, a stomping attack and his signature technique, Mega Flare. A more powerful form of Bahamut, Neo Bahamut is also available by completing the Expert Trial Colonel Faith's Revolt on Agito difficulty. Bahamut ZERO is temporarily playable at the end of chapter 5. FFT0 Bahamut Concept Art.png|Artwork. Bahamut type-0.JPG|In-game render. FF-Type-0-Bahamut.jpg|In-game render. Type-0 BahamutAttacking.jpg|Mega Flare. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time When wearing the Mythic Beast Sallet and Mythic Beast Plate, a male Yuke resembles Bahamut. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Bahamut appears as a boss summoned by Amidatelion. The Yuke summons Bahamut to keep Layle and Keiss from pursuing her. Bahamut itself holds no major importance in the story beyond showing the full extent of Amidatelion's power. After the dragon is defeated, no further mention is made of it and the heroes continue on their chase. Although Bahamut is never mentioned again, the dragon appears as an emblem for Layle's jacket. This marks the first time that Bahamut appears in a Crystal Chronicles game. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bahamut is fought as an optional boss on the 80th level of the Moonsand Ruins. Unlike other games in the series, Bahamut is a light-elemental dragon and does not have access to his signature ability, Mega Flare. After the player defeats him, they will obtain the rare Orihalcon item. Bravely Default Bahamut is fought alongside Ominas Crowe in an optional boss battle in chapter 7. Bravely Second: End Layer Bahamut is fought alongside Ominas Crowe during an optional side quest. Ominas attempts to teach him the ultimate monster magic Femto Flare. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bahamut is the final summon the party acquires. It is fought in the Mountain of the Father which is accessible after a pathway has been created by defeating Nil Vata. It requires 78 MP and a Summon Lv. 7 to use. It deals heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies, and can break the damage limit. Along with Flare, Bahamut is the basis for Giga Flare Fusion Ability, which is a stronger version of the base Bahamut summon (the description erroneously states that it is single target). FFD Mega Flare.PNG|Bahamut's Mega Flare. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Bahamut is the strongest of the summon monsters in the world. A corrupt version known as Chaos Bahamut appears; serving as the main antagonist. Bahamut also appears as a non-elemental summon. The default version of Bahamut appears as a non-elemental summon. Bahamut appeared as a reward in the "God of Destruction Dragon" challenge event. The summon's special attack is Megaflare, which deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Bahamut both cost 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Additionally, the Bahamut Phantom Stone has a summon cost 20. The summon can only be obtained after defeating Chaos Bahamut in the "God of Destruction: Bahamut" level 10 battlefield located in the Rift in Time era. In order to upgrade the phantom stone's rank, players must defeat Chaos Bahamut in stronger versions of "God of Destruction: Bahamut" battlefields and receive the necessary upgrading materials. Bahamut currently has an unknown max ranking, with the current highest rank that can be obtained being rank 6. Bahamut currently allows the user to use the following abilities: * Flare Breath I * Flare Breath II ;Upgrading stats FFLTnS Bahamut.png|Bahamut's Phantom Stone (Rank 1-3). FFLTnS Bahamut Alt1.png|Bahamut's Phantom Stone (Rank 4-6). Bahamut Cut In Alt1.png|Bahamut's summon cut-in (Rank 4-6). FFLTnS Bahamut Megaflare.png|Megaflare. FFLTNS God Bahamut Artwork.jpg|God Bahamut. Dissidia Final Fantasy Bahamut appears as a summon that casts Aura on the user, which repeatedly increases their Bravery points over a certain period of time. Bahamut can be summoned by two distinct ways: automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner's Brave becomes lower than half of their original Bravery base, increasing their BP by periods of 20 and showing its Final Fantasy X artwork, and manually, where the summoner's BP is increased by periods of 40 and its Final Fantasy III artwork appears. Bahamut's auto version is obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey VIII storyline and its manual version is obtained in the same odyssey's second stage. The dialogue Bahamut says to the player is based on what he says to the party in Final Fantasy IV when he is beaten. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Yuna can summon the Final Fantasy X incarnation of Bahamut to perform either Impulse or Mega Flare. Bahamut also returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in Dissidia. However, the manual version grants Bravery increases in increments of 99, while the automatic version raises it in increments of 75. His auto version is now found in Chapter Ten: Champions of her Will of Scenario 013, and speaks the same dialogue as he did to the Warriors of Light when he granted them new classes. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 60 KP. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) DFF2015 Bahamut JP Site.png|Profile image from the Japanese website. DFF2015 Bahamut ENG Icon.png|Bahamut website icon. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Bahamut appears as a summon. He is the rarest of the summons, and the only guaranteed chance of using him is by equipping Bahamut Magicite. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Bahamut returns as a summon, and is now exclusively used by several characters. Like in the previous game, equipping Bahamut Magicite can enable any character to summon him. The characters that can exclusively summon Bahamut are: * Final Fantasy IV - Rydia * Final Fantasy V - Krile Mayer Baldesion * Final Fantasy VI - Terra Branford, Celes Chere * Final Fantasy IX - Vivi Ornitier, Garnet * Final Fantasy X - Tidus, Yuna * Final Fantasy XII - Ashe * Final Fantasy XIII - Hope Estheim, Oerba Dia Vanille * Dissidia Final Fantasy - Chaos * Final Fantasy Type-0 - Ace * Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Serah Farron The characters that summon Bahamut are allusions to their own games, such as Tidus being guided by Bahamut's fayth in Spira, and Krile owning a wind drake. Additionally, Bahamut SIN from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children appears as a boss-type enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Bahamut returns as a summon, with Mega Flare dealing damage to a group of monsters with a large amount of health remaining in music stages. The characters that can exclusively summon Bahamut are: * Final Fantasy VI - Celes Chere * Final Fantasy VII - Sephiroth * Final Fantasy IX - Vivi Ornitier, Kuja * Final Fantasy X - Tidus, Yuna * Final Fantasy XI - Prishe * Final Fantasy XIII - Oerba Dia Vanille * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Cloud #2 * Dissidia Final Fantasy - Chaos * Final Fantasy Type-0 - Ace Pictlogica Final Fantasy PPF BahamutFFIII.png|''Final Fantasy III'' boss sprite. PFF Bahamut Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy V'' summon sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Bahamut Brigade.gif|Summonstone. FFAB Bahamut Balloon Card.png|Bahamut Balloon. FFAB Bahamut (3rd Anniversary).png|Bahamut (3rd Anniversary) vehicle. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bahamut is the sole summon monster that the Summoner can summon. It performs Megaflare when summoned. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Bahamut appears as both a boss and summon. FFRK Bahamut FFIII.png|''FFIII'' boss. FFRK Bahamut FFIV.png|''FFIV'' boss. FFRK Bahamut FFV.png|''FFV'' boss. FFRK_Bahamut.png|''FFV'' summon. FFRK Bahamut FFVII.png|''Crisis Core'' boss. FFRK Bahamut FFVIII.png|''FFVIII'' boss. FFRK Bahamut FFX.png|''FFX'' boss. FFRK Bahamut FFXIII.png|''FFXIII'' boss. Final Fantasy Explorers Bahamut is a summoned monster the Explorers must battle. He is located on Jamenir Mountain, the second tallest featured on the island of Amostra after the Great Crystal at the island's center. Final Fantasy Explorers-Force FFEF Bahamut.png Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Bahamut is the strongest of all Espers and one of Hess' Eight Sages. He was sealed inside the Fire Crystal by the Sworn Eight of Paladia as part of their plan to end the war in Paladia. Eventually he was released during the half-way through the Zoldaad Chapter when Jake destroyed the Fire Crystal in order to weaken the Empire's military strength. Bahamut appears briefly to confront the airship, Invincible commanded by Dr. Lazarov. Claiming the airship has "his heart", the Dragon King challenges the machine by breathing his Megaflare, causing severe damage and forcing Lazarov to hide for repairs. Bahamut then leaves. A vision of Bahamut known as Shadow Bahamut serves as the Boss of the Raid event Vision of Bahamut. FFBE Bahamut Artwork.png|Bahamut (★1). FFBE Bahamut Portrait.png|Bahamut's portrait (★1). Mobius Final Fantasy Bahamut's Final Fantasy XIII incarnation appears as an ability card and as an enemy summoned by Meia that can be fought during multiplayer mode. Caius also appears as an enemy Bahamut during the Final Fantasy XIII collaboration event. MFF Bahamut Model.png|Model. MFF Bahamut.jpg|R5 card. MFF Bahamut FFVII.jpg|''FFVII'' card. MFF True Bahamut.jpg|True Bahamut (???). MFF War God Bahamut - Mage.jpg|War God Bahamut - Mage. MFF War God Bahamut - Monk.jpg|War God Bahamut - Monk. MFF War God Bahamut - Ranger.jpg|War God Bahamut - Ranger. Mobius - Summon Bahamut R5 Ability Card.png|War God Bahamut - Warrior. World of Final Fantasy Bahamut, also known as Tiababylo, appears as a powerful Mirage whose signature attack is Megaflare. Who's Who :CV: Fred Tatasciore / Masahiro Kobayashi :First Worlds of Origin :FINAL FANTASY: As the Dragon King :FINAL FANTASY III: As the eidolon Chocobo series Bahamut is a recurring non-playable character in the Chocobo game series. In Chocobo's Dungeon 2, however, by breaking a high level claw it is possible to receive Bahamut as a playable character. The player must give up a lot of Energy to call him though. In Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, he is the final boss in the Chocobo's Memories dungeon, which is a 100-floor dungeon with several checkpoints and a really high level difficulty that can be entered through the Chocobo Statue located in the Blue Sky Park, at northwest of the Fountain Piazza in Lostime (renamed Chocobo Park). He is located on the 99th floor though, as the vital item which has to be collected, Chocobo's fragments of memories, are located on the last floor. If he is beat successfully, he will drop a magicite which can later be used to summon him in dungeons. He can also be found in the Guardian of Darkness dungeon by stepping onto a teletransporting tramp, also leaving a magicite after defeated (but finding him is rare, as the tramps could also take the player to Dungeon Hero X's secret shop). In Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha, he is a human character that appears in the third picture book, "The Sky Flying Twins". He is the professor of both Raffy and Elly. He is also fought several times in the "Aerial Circus". Final Fantasy: Unlimited A Bahamut-like summon named Gun Dragon makes an appearance as Kaze's ultimate summon. It comes in two forms: the "Chaos" reddish form seen in the first episode, and the rarely seen silver true form seen in the finale and the Final Fantasy Unlimited: Before CD. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Gun Dragon is: * The light that fills up your eyes! Tears of the Rainbow! * The ultimate spirit! Soul Gun Metal! * The helix of my life! Endless White! However, in both occurrences, Kaze must turn himself into Endless White, leaving Makenshi to fire the Magun in Unlimited Before and Lisa in the anime series finale. The villain Pist steals the Magun at one point, and creates the "Ultimate Summon" with it—however, he is unable to handle the energies involved, and it blows up in his face. Pist's Soil Charge Triad is: * The glare of obvious intelligence! Marvelous Orange! * The desire for an endless quest! Maniac Purple! * The promise of a perfect victory! Char-Coral Pink! Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bahamut is represented by many Fire-elemental Summon cards and one Dark-elemental card: one depicting his Final Fantasy XIII Gestalt Mode; one depicting his artwork as Bahamut Fury from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''; one depicting his ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy model; one of his artwork from Final Fantasy Type-0 , one with his Final Fantasy III Yoshitaka Amano artwork, one with his Final Fantasy Tactics artwork, one with his art from Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as Neo Bahamut, and one of his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call artwork as Bahamut SIN. His Dark-elemental card depicts his official CG artwork from Final Fantasy XIV. 1-015s - Bahamut TCG.png|1-015S. Bahamut TCG.png|5-017U. Bahamut2 TCG.png|9-022R. Bahamut3 TCG.png|10-012R. Bahamut4 TCG.png|12-012U. Bahamut PR TCG.png|PR-077. NeoBahamut TCG.png|13-020U. BahamutSIN TCG.png|15-016U. PrimalBahamut TCG.png|15-137S. Bahamut2 PR TCG.png|PR-102. Triple Triad Bahamut from the series appear on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 269a Bahamut.png|Bahamut with Fang from Final Fantasy XIII. 269b Bahamut.png|Bahamut with Fang from Final Fantasy XIII. 269c Bahamut.png|Bahamut with Fang from Final Fantasy XIII. 394a Bahamut.png|Bahamut from Final Fantasy XIV. 394b Bahamut.png|Bahamut from Final Fantasy XIV. 394c Bahamut.png|Bahamut from Final Fantasy XIV. 408x Bahamut.png|Bahamut from Final Fantasy Explorers. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Bahamut Lagoon Bahamut appears as one of the many dragons, alongside other Final Fantasy summons. He is one of the Holy Dragons and can be summoned for a powerful fire-elemental attack. Bahamut Lagoon - Bahamut Summon.png|Bahamut being summoned. Bahamut Lagoon - Bahamut Sprite.png|Bahamut's sprite. Bahamut Lagoon - Bahamut Title Screen.png|Bahamut's sprite on the title screen. Blood of Bahamut Bahamut, alongside other recurring Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated in the Japan-only game. There are also two stronger versions of Bahamut - Shin Bahamut and Chaos Bahamut. Itadaki Street Bahamut appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, the card's ability: Level up in current place (with gil), lost all suit. Bahamut also appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. Kingdom Hearts Bahamut was originally planned to be a summon for , but was removed before the game was released. All that was left was a small data code that could be accessed with cheat devices, adding the option to summon Bahamut in the summon menu. However, attempting to summon Bahamut will cause the game to crash. Bahamut's signature move, , is usable by the guardian dragon Mushu, in certain games, and also as a powerful command in . Bahamut is also the name of an Arrowgun wielded by , a member of , in . In the Japanese version of , the upgrades to the , which is associated with Cloud Strife, are named after Bahamut and the four variations of it that appear in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Knights of the Crystals The Dragon King Bahamut is one of the boss battles in this Facebook game. Defeating it rewards the player with the Achievement "Dragon Slayer". Lord of Arcana Bahamut is featured as a boss and summon that players can obtain after collecting the correct materials. Lord of Vermilion In Lord of Vermilion, Bahamut is one of the summoned characters in this arcade-based card game. Its ability deals Fire damage to all enemies in range. Bahamut reappears in the sequels Lord of Vermilion II, Lord of Vermilion III and Lord of Vermilion Arena. Lov15.jpg|Bahamut's artwork in Lord of Vermilion. LoV Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut's card in Lord of Vermilion. LoV - Bahamut Back.jpg|Back of Bahamut's card. LoV Bahamut Promotion.jpg|Bahamut's promotion card in Lord of Vermilion. LOV-II Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut's card in Lord of Vermilion II. LoV2 Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut Gouka card in Lord of Vermilion II. LoV3 Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut's card in Lord of Vermilion III. LoV3.1 Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut's card in Lord of Vermilion III. LoV3.2 Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut's card in Lord of Vermilion III. LoVA Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut's card in Lord of Vermilion Arena. Mario Sports Mix Bahamut is not featured in the game, but a model of it can be found in the game's files. Mario Sports Mix Bahamut.png|Bahamut's unused boss battle. Mario Sports Mix Bahamut model.png|Bahamut's model. Puzzle & Dragons Bahamut appeared in Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Crystal Defenders collaboration. PAD Bahamut.PNG|Bahamut. PAD Bahamut 2.PNG|Bahamut. PAD Bahamut 3.PNG|Dark Flare Bahamut. PAD Bahamut 4.PNG|Bahamut Hell & Heaven. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Bahamut makes an appearance in Bowser's Keep as "Bahamutt". In keeping with the series tradition, it is summoned into battle by Magikoopa and must be slain before Magikoopa can be attacked again. The 3rd Birthday Bahamut appears in Chapter 04's mission, "Blue Hail". In the mission, Bahamut 524 is the name of the helicopter Aya procures to escape the tower and combat the Twisted. The World Ends with You Bahamut appears as a pin called Tin Pin Bahamut. His psych blasts a huge burst of energy at the opponent, dealing massive damage on contact. Tin Pin Bahamut can only be obtained after defeating the Wizard of Slam in a bout of Tin Pin Slammer. Tin Pin Bahamut's energy beam bears a slight resemblance to the Hadoken often seen in other media. Guardian Cross GC Bahamut original.png|Bahamut (original). GC Bahamut.png|Bahamut (Final Fantasy XIII). GC Primal Bahamut.jpg|Primal Bahamut (Final Fantasy XIV). Million Arthur Bahamut cards exist in the mobile card game, designed after the summon's Final Fantasy X appearance. MA Bahamur Lv 1.jpg|Bahamur Lv 1. MA Bahamur Maxed.jpg|Bahamur Max Lv. MA Bahamut Lv 1.jpg|Bahamut Lv 1. MA Bahamut Maxed.jpg|Bahamut Max Lv. Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate As part of a collaboration between Capcom and Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura was asked to design various new armor types for the playable characters, and their feline companions. For Female Hunters, Nomura created the Anat Armor set, which is based on Bahamut. Other media Games In Mario Sports Mix, Bahamut was left in the game as unused data along with an unused court. 8-Bit Theater Bahamut is a minor character in the webcomic. The Light Warriors journey to find the rat tail (which is supposedly a cure for his impotence) and are granted a class change, as in the original game. He is also apparently dating Matoya. Dead Fantasy Bahamut and other summons were summoned by Yuna to defeat the Kasumi Clones in Dead Fantasy IV, but were defeated. Merchandise Bahamut has been a popular figure for Final Fantasy merchandise, mainly in the form of displayable figurines. Bahamut ZERO and Neo Bahamut have been released as small trade figurines in Japan as part of Final Fantasy Creatures collections. The Bahamut SIN figurine, part of the Advent Children "Monster Deluxe" collection, measures approximately 7" tall with a display base, and is sculpted for Kotobukiya by Takayuki Takeya. Bahamut SIN is also part of the Creatures Kai Vol. 1 collection. Bahamut from Final Fantasy VIII has been released as an action figure that was sold in two colors: fully painted, and in transparent version. In the Japanese version, all Guardian Force figurines contained parts to assemble a Ragnarok figure. Final Fantasy VIII Bahamut has also appeared as part of the first Final Fantasy Master Creatures series and is available in two colors: normal and Tiamat. The Creatures Kai Vol. 2 series includes figurine of the Final Fantasy IX Bahamut. Made by Kotobukiya, the Final Fantasy X Bahamut figurine depicts the aeon in detail, with a paint job that has a metallic sheen and comes with a display stand. Perhaps the rarest Bahamut merchandise is the Squall and Bahamut limited hand-crafted coldcast statue, made by Kotobukiya in 1999. Each statue comes with a serial number. The size stands at approximately 400mm. Bahamut zero merchandise.png|Bahamut ZERO from Final Fantasy Creatures collection. Bahamut sin merchandise.jpg|Bahamut SIN "Monster Deluxe". Squall and bahamut statue.jpg|Transcendent Artists Collection: Final Fantasy VIII. Bahamut-statue-FFVIII.jpg|Statue of the Final Fantasy VIII Bahamut by Kotobukiya. Dark bahamut creatures vol 1.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' Dark Bahamut in Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1. Bahamut ffx merchandise.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' Bahamut. Bahamut-Variant.jpg|FINAL FANTASY VARIANT Play Arts Kai Bahamut. Etymology The various versions of Bahamut in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII are named after different Japanese fighter planes: the [[wikipedia:Rikugun Ki-202|Ki-202 Shūsui Kai (秋水'改')]], the [[wikipedia:Mitsubishi A6M Zero|A6M Reishiki Kanjō Sentōki (零式艦上戦闘機)]], the [[wikipedia:Kyushu J7W|J7W1 Shin'''den (震'電)]], and the [[wikipedia:Mitsubishi A7M|A7M '''Re'ppū (烈風)]]. Trivia * Bahamut is the only summon in all its premier Final Fantasy games not to have an element. * The only game in the main series in which Bahamut has not appeared in is Final Fantasy II. Despite this however, the wyvern in Final Fantasy II could be similar to Bahamut because it's also a dragon like Bahamut and the player can use it as an item which resembles summoning. * According to the Dissidia Final Fantasy museum, Bahamut's evolution throughout the series means he cannot be classified as just a dragon. * Bahamut is often seen as the most powerful and iconic summon in franchise. Category:Final Fantasy III Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Espers Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Primals Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Eidolons Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Summoned Creatures Category:Dragons de:Bahamut it:Bahamut ja:バハムート pt-br:Bahamut